


You Were Good to Me

by Cheyalinn_of_Tafth



Series: Terrible Things [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Closure, Drunkenness, M/M, POV Hinata Shouyou, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheyalinn_of_Tafth/pseuds/Cheyalinn_of_Tafth
Summary: During Karasuno's reunion after the Adlers-Jackals match, Kageyama got drunk that Hinata brought him back to his flat. Hinata wakes up in the middle of the night, and found a silver band on his ring finger that wasn't supposed to be his.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Terrible Things [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993660
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	You Were Good to Me

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, its cheya!! i really got soooooo damn sad after writing this so im sharing this with yalls so i wont be the only sad person in the room aahaha...
> 
> Haikyuu!! Angst Week 2020 Day 6.  
> Firsts and lasts. Right person, wrong time. The worst thing, even after everything, is I still love you/I don’t regret anything.
> 
> Inspired by ["You Were Good to Me"](https://open.spotify.com/track/0JnSoyZMTYZLWFVdVT1JFZ?si=5GZ4Fox5Qb-1luXIZz3kbg) by Jeremy Zucker & Chelsea Cutler.

After the Adlers-Jackals match, Hinata Shouyou was on cloud nine, and all he could think of was one word. Finally.

Finally, he stood on the same stage as Kageyama. Finally, he was home. Finally, he was here. And it felt absolutely good. There had been so many things in his life that had been going right, but this win takes the spotlight. This win was the culmination of everything, years of sweat and tears, and determination that he fought so hard to have.

He knew where he came from, he knew where he had been, and this was where it led him. And Hinata was absolutely happy about that. It was earned, rightfully so, if he would say it for himself. But there were things he left untouched, he left neglected, things he thought he should not think about unless he saw through all the promises he had made.

Now, though, as Kageyama was mumbling against his shoulder, drunk, it was catching up to him fast. Hinata tried to ignore the warm breaths against the side of his neck, taking another swig from his beer mug.

The people here right now had been the most important people in Hinata’s life, especially back in high school. The Karasuno Volleyball team, from Daichi’s to Yamaguchi’s, they were all here with them, as they celebrate. The afterparty of the Adlers-Jackals game had been in full swing two hours ago, and with everyone’s excitement, it brought Kageyama to a very drunk state.

“Shouyou... ish hot...”

“You’re burning because you keep on drinking the shots Tanaka-san handed to you. Idiot.”

“Nooooooo, I mean...”

“Was he ever this drunk before?” Hinata asked the remaining people who were sober enough to give a response. Asahi, Tanaka, Narita, and Kinoshita have taken over the karaoke machine, with Suga and Ennoshita, their faces red from the beer, were cheering them with their maracas and tambourine, respectively.

“Eh... Hmm...” Yamaguchi thought about it as Daichi yelled the lyrics of some song in the karaoke. Kiyoko and Yachi were laughing at them. Hinata looked at Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, being the ones who were at the table still, along with him and the drunk Kageyama in question.

The man shifted in his sleep against Hinata’s shoulder.

“He never drank,” Tsukishima responded as he sipped his own beer mug. “Well, until now, that is. We were all surprised when he just chugged down everything Tanaka-senpai handed him. Didn’t you notice?”

“Well, I don’t know! I wasn’t looking!”

“Sure you weren’t,” chided Yamaguchi. “Or were you trying not to look, Hinata?”

“Why would I stare at Kageyama?” Hinata frowned, his hand immediately going for the silver band on his ring finger. “I have no reason to stare at him.”

“Not anymore, you mean,” Tsukishima huffed, already catching Hinata’s movement. “But don’t worry, he wouldn’t hear it from me. So wouldn’t you.”

“No one blames you for moving on, Hinata.” Yamaguchi smiled at him, all captain-like. “You’ve been in love with him for a long time and if you happened to move on, then... It’s just like that.”

“I know, it’s just... I don’t know. I felt like I did something wrong. Somehow. He talked to me before I left for Brazil, that he would... He would ask me... something... once we get to a place where we can be... something. And I just... Waaaah, I don’t know, Yamaguchi. What should I do?”

“Just be his friend. That’s what you two have been, right? Even if you get to stupid arguments and lame competitions all the time,” said Tsukishima. “You never defined anything so, I don’t see why you have to be all guilty.”

“While I think it’s a valid concern, though.” Yamaguchi shrugged. “Maybe you can talk to him about it?”

“And say what? Arrghh. This is so...” Hinata chugged down the rest of his beer, smacking the mug on the table. Kageyama woke up in the process, as much as he was able to in his state, and he just... started to snuggle against Hinata.

“I think I need to get him home soon,” Hinata looked at Kageyama. “And maybe I can talk to him... someday. But right now...” Hinata eyed the half-finished vodka bottle and raised his shot glass. “We drink! We celebrate!”

Tsukishima chuckled, “You certainly can try, with him clinging onto you like a monkey.”

“Hmmnot... a monkey...” slurred Kageyama before he left his place against Hinata and let his face fall against the damp table.

* * *

Hinata got drunk, more than he was able to admit. He insisted that Yamaguchi and Tsukishima only drop him and Kageyama off by Kageyama’s flat and that he would make his own way home to the apartment he was renting in the meantime.

He started to regret it when he stood up, tugging Kageyema along with him because he felt so lightheaded as he stepped out of the car. But the couple had already sped away, leaving Hinata to hold Kageyama by the waist and guided him to the elevators.

“What’s your flat number, you idiot? Your keycard. Really, why did you drink like that, Bakageyama?”

“Hmmph... nine... ten... Keycard... pocket...” Kageyama managed, slurring all of his words. Hinata sighed, reaching Kageyama’s pocket until he took out a nondescript white card and pressed the ninth floor. The elevators started to move.

Hinata, using his free hand, took out his phone to send a message that he’ll just drop Kageyama off real quick. Once he has sent the message, the elevator doors opened. He stepped out, tugging Kageyama with him, and they walked over to unit 910.

Hinata used the keycard and the door opened. Sighing, he took Kageyema by the hand and led him inside the setter’s own flat. It was very... clean, as much as Hinata can see with the low lights. There weren’t many things. It was straightforward. Just a small dining area by the kitchenette, then a couch for two people, a tea table and a clothes hanger, a volleyball, and a queen-sized bed by the innermost part of the studio unit, near the windows.

He deposited Kageyama on the bed, but the setter’s arms were locked around his neck, making them fall down on the bed together.

“Bakageyama!”

“Please... don’t... leave yet. Hinata... boke.”

“Shut up. I’m not... I’m not going to leave yet. I’m going to stay. For only a bit, okay?” Hinata settled as, immediately grabbing his phone from his pocket as he pushed his and Kageyama’s shoes.

He laid down, beside Kageyama, after shooting a text message that he might take longer as he originally planned to. Kageyama nodded, snuggling close to Hinata.

Maybe this was the ultimate consequence of what he had left neglected, of what he left here, in this country, years ago. Hinata closed his eyes and tried to push down all the emotions that surged from inside. It was horrible and tasted akin to regret.

But what was done, was done, and they are both different people know. They both have changed. Their circumstances have both changed, and... Hinata felt the beckoning of sleep and exhaustion, and... there was nothing.

* * *

Hinata woke up cold. His head stabbed itself from the inside as he immediately stood up. He grabbed his forehead and tried to orient himself with his surroundings. It was still dark but almost morning. Kageyama was sleeping soundly beside him, his clothes smelled faintly of cigarettes and alcohol. His phone lit up with a message, an inquiry of his whereabouts. It was already four in the morning.

He replied as he slipped off the bed, ‘Wait for me at the station, please, ‘Tsumu!’

With one last look at Kageyama’s sleeping form, Hinata took a deep breath and left the dark flat. He quickly rode the elevator down and stepped into the cold night air. He looked around, maybe if he could hail a cab to the station that will lead him back to Osaka... Hinata unconsciously held the ring on his finger.

And found it foreign.

He frowned at the back of his palm as he raised it to eye-level. It was a simple, silver band, and there was a small orange stone embedded in the middle of it, very different from what he actually had. The one with an engraving of the kanji for time.

This ring, this ring was not his. But he does not remember swapping it? There was also no recollection of him removing it from his finger all night. Hinata turned around to make a quick run back to Kageyama’s flat to do something, but... the owner of the flat was standing before him, by the entrance of the building.

“Kageyama. My ring... did you...”

“Yeah.”

“Why?” Hinata stepped closer to the dark-haired setter.

“I don’t know. I just... tried if it... if it still fits.”

Hinata chuckled, “It does.”

“I know. It looked good on your finger. I thought it could stay there, even for a few hours.”

This made Hinata smile, looking at the bright fiery stone in the middle of it. The smile went sad as he removed the ring that he would have been happy to wear, would have been proud to wear, if they lived another life.

“I thought it could have stayed there for forever, Tobio.”

“I thought so, too, but I...”

“You didn’t give it to me early enough. I should’ve worn this all the way to Brazil. Should’ve worn this back here, but... You didn’t tell me, Tobio. And I moved on.”

“Time, huh?” Kageyama said, opening his palm, letting Hinata see the ring in the middle of his palm. “That was a nice kanji. This... this was from...”

“Atsumu-san. Yeah. He proposed to me a few months ago.”

“Right.”

Hinata offered his open palm too, with Kageyema’s ring in the middle of his palm as well. “I need my ring back. ‘Tsumu’s waiting for me at the station. Told him I wouldn’t be long.”

“Right.”

Neither of them moved.

“Tobio.”

“Shouyou.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“I didn’t ask you to wait for me, so it’s not your fault. I just told you I would ask you something once you come back here. If you ever came back to me, Shouyou.”

“I told you how I felt back then, loud and clear, Tobio. I told you I loved you before I left. And I didn’t regret anything. Not even moving on, when we never talked about it, when you... never talked to me. About anything. All the years, Tobio. And I really, don’t regret anything.”

“I know. The worst thing, even after everything, is I still love you. I still love you so much, Hinata. When we played against each other, I never felt so much happiness, I never felt so much... love.”

“We can still play volleyball, Tobio. You never have beaten anyone in being the best rival, and the best teammate.”

“Not even Atsumu-san?”

Hinata nodded slowly, “Not even Atsumu-san. You see, I love him very differently, Tobio. I love him more than I loved you. But, I would like to, uh... hahaha.” Hinata could not help but laugh. “I don’t know how to tell you this but, thank you, Kageyama.”

“For what?”

“Thank you, because you were good to me. You were the biggest reason why I stand here before you, why I was able to stand here, without tears, on the same level as you are.”

“Hinata...”

“I should really get going, Bakageyama. And you know, I will beat you again, the next time I see you on the other side of the court.”

“And I will set for you again, the next time I get to stand beside you, on the same side of the court,” Kageyama replied as crossed the remaining distance between them and took his ring, replacing it with Hinata’s engagement ring. “I will always...”

“Don’t say it like that, Bakageyama. I, too, once promised that I would always love you as I did before. There were things we shouldn’t speak of when we wouldn’t be able to see through them, you idiot, because you would love somebody else, I’m sure, as you do for me.”

“I’m not...”

“Shh,” Hinata smiled as his phone screen lit up with an incoming message. “I really have to go.”

Kageyama nodded.

Hinata hailed a cab, and got inside promptly, and told the cab driver his destination, but this time, he couldn’t take his eyes off of Kageyama, who was left there standing alone, his head bowed as he stared at the ring in the middle of his palm. Hinata was not sure if the setter was crying or not, but there was no ache in his chest, just a vague sting of a love he was able to let go of a long time ago.

He wanted to wish Kageyama to be happy in his own way, but Hinata felt like it would have been too cruel, after breaking a heart like that. So, he would gladly step back, let Kageyama breathe and cry, away from him, until they can be friends again someday.

Hinata looked at his phone and saw Atsumu’s message. Hinata replied with, ‘I talked to him, finally. Thank you for waiting for me, ‘Tsumu.”

‘Of course. Time is on our side, remember?’

Hinata laughed as tears fell from his eyes. He immediately blinked it all away. He was closing this door, finally, and even though he might have broken a heart, it was better than hurting a person that has been nothing but good to him, all at the wrong time.

**Author's Note:**

> if it isnt much, please drop me some love thru the comments section, please?


End file.
